This invention relates to the structure of transparent electrodes of a thin-film electroluminescence (EL) panel.
The structure of conventional thin-film EL panels is shown in FIGS. 22 and 23, FIG. 22 relating to a thin-film EL panel with a small display area, for example, of 512.times.128 dots and FIG. 23 relating to another with a somewhat larger display area, for example, of 640.times.400 dots. As shown in these figures, conventional thin-film EL panels have a plurality of transparent electrodes 11 comprising indium oxide (In.sub.2 O.sub.3) (hereinafter referred to as ITO films) formed transversely on a glass substrate 10 at specified intervals and a first insulative layer 12, a light-emitting layer (not shown), a second insulative layer 13 and back electrodes 14 of Al or the like stacked on top of these ITO films in this order, and the ITO films 11 are generally so formed as to have uniform thicknesses and widths. Numerals 15 indicate Al-Ni terminals which are formed on the glass substrate 10 near its edges for connecting the end parts of the ITO films 11, numeral 16 indicates a display part and numerals 17 indicate display picture elements. With conventional thin-film EL panels of this type, breakdown points (hereinafter abbreviated into BP) 18 frequently occur in the display picture elements 17 during the operation.